Is Tamaki Gay or European?
by hotflamealchemist1
Summary: Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru try to figure out if Tamaki is gay or European.


Ok, so I saw this video on youtube, it was the host club trying to figure out if Tamaki's gay or European. I don't own Ouran or Legally Blonde.

Elle- Kaoru (Because I like him the most.)

Callahan- Haruhi

Everyone else in that song- Hikaru

Mikos: Tamaki

Carlos: Kyouya

Warner-Mori (He's only Warner in one part.)

--

"So, what do you think, Kaoru?" His twin asked, smirking.

"Why, it's a perfect idea Hikaru!" They grinned and strolled over to Haruhi, who was cleaning up from the club's previous guests.

"Oi! Haruhi!" She turned around, already fearing the worst.

"What do you two want?" They slung their arms around her shoulders.

"So, do you think Tamaki is gay…?" Hikaru started.

"…Or European?" Kaoru finished.

"Are you guys serious?" She didn't feel like dealing with this now, she just wanted to go home.

"There! Right There! Look at that tan, that tinted skin. Look at the killer shape he's in. Look at that slightly stubbly chin. Oh please he's gay, totally gay." Kaoru sung, while the others just stared at him. Since when did Kaoru randomly burst into song?

"I'm not about to celebrate. Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate. This guy's not gay, I say not gay." Haruhi clasped her hand tightly over her mouth, surprised. Was she possessed, or something?

"That is the elephant in the room. Well is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume is automatically radically fey?" They all sang together. Wow, they were really getting into this…

"But look at his coiffed and crispy locks." Hikaru sang, twirling around the room.

"Look at his silk translucent socks." Kaoru followed his twin's actions.

"There's the eternal paradox. Look what we're seeing." Haruhi decided against twirling, and just walked.

"What are we seeing?" Kaoru twirled back over to Haruhi.

"Is he gay-?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course he's gay!" Kaoru answered.

"-or European?" She finished.

"Ohhhhhh. Gay or European? It's hard to guarantee. Is he gay or European?" Hikaru finally got to speak again.

"Maybe we could get Mori to help us…" Haruhi suggested.

"Oi, Haruhi, you broke the song!" They complained, trailing after her to the spot where Mori and Hunny where sitting.

"Mori, is Tamaki gay or European?" He looked at them with a blank face.

"Well, hey don't look at me." He responded, which surprised them all. Maybe he was possessed by the English show tune demon too. Hikaru and Kaoru just cheered that the song started again, and continued singing.

"You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports. They play peculiar sports." Hikaru stated, dancing behind the couch Tamaki was sitting on.

"In shiny shirts and tiny shorts. Gay or foreign fella? The answer could take weeks. They will say things like "Ciao Bella" while they kiss you on both cheeks." Now they where all possessed by a demon that caused them to dance. Haruhi struggled for a while, but gave up and just went with it.

"Wait… I have an idea." Hikaru said, smirking.

"Go ahead."

"My lord, how long have you been in this club?"

"Two years." Tamaki answered, not thinking about it.

"And your first name is?"

"Tamaki."

"And you're boyfriend's name is?"

"Kyouya." Everyone in the whole room gasped, including Tamaki. "I'm sorry! I misunderstood. I thought you said best friend. Kyouya is my best friend!" He tried to cover up, but it failed. Kyouya stood up, slamming his clipboard onto the table.

"You bastard! You lying bastard! That's it. I'm not covering for you anymore! I have a big announcement. This man is Gay and European! You've got to stop your being a complete closet case. No matter what he says, I swear he never ever ever swings the other way. You are so gay. You big parfait! You flaming boy band cabaret."

"No! I'm straight!" Tamaki shouted, jumping up from his relaxed position on the couch.

"You were not yesterday." Kyouya smirked. Just then, a guy in a gas mask came in.

"I'm sorry; we're going to need you kids to evacuate. We have a gas leak that is causing spontaneous singing and dancing." At that moment, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru where crushed. They really thought they were doing well…

--

"Well, that was fun." Kaoru commented, watching Tamaki and Kyouya talking.

"Oi! Girls! LORD TAMAKI IS GAAYYYY!!" Hikaru called after a group of girls who where getting into a limo.

"Stop it! You'll ruin the club!" Tamaki screamed as he chased the two twins around the fountain, not knowing which one has called out. Haruhi sighed and began walking back to her house.

"You learn something new each day…" She muttered, wondering how she was even dragged into that mess. Stupid spontaneous gas leak…

--

Ok, I don't like this one. In fact, I think it sucks. Oh well, no flames please.


End file.
